The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and methods of assembling components and, more particularly, apparatuses and methods of cleaning and applying substances on components prior to assembly.
In an assembly line in which components are handled, robots are generally used to handle components of various shapes. It is often necessary to program the robot to be aware of the shape of the components and to tailor the movement of the robot to such a shape. Such an operation may involve applying a type of substance (e.g., paint, sealant) on the component, inserting bolts/screws into holes of the component, or the like. In conducting these processes, it can be difficult to program the robot to be aware of the complex shapes of the components, and methods and apparatuses that can facilitate this process are useful.